Pretend
by ambiekinz
Summary: J.P has a terrible girlfriend and the gang needs to break them up. And yes, somehow Takuya and Zoe get caught up in this. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Meet Marissa

PRETEND BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!

Author's note: I just feel like writing a new story, so like yeah! I hope you like it because…Well I don't know why you should like it but…uhh…uhm...well…just…uhh…read it…okay…this is weird, so let's just start it okay? Okay!

CHAPTER 1

It was a bright and sunny day at Kirimoto Middle School where Takuya, J.P, Kouichi, Koji, and Zoe happen to attend. All of them except J.P were in 7th grade (of course J.P is in 8th…I think) and they were all talking under the school's old oak tree.

"Wow, talk about a good day!" Takuya laughed as he put down his backpack. "Takuya, I don't think a day where you go setting the fire alarm just to get yourself out of a science exam should be called 'good'!" Zoe scolded him.

"Well it's a-okay to me!" Takuya said slyly. "Before Zoe starts strangling Takuya, I have something to tell you guys!" J.P announced

"What is it?" Kouichi asked

"He was about to tell us genius" Kouji remarked

"Oh you think you're so smart just because you think you're older than me!"

"Well it's pretty obvious I am older than you"

"How are you so sure???"

"I'm just saying I'm more mature than you."

"I'M TELLING MOM!" Kouichi cried

"My point proven."

"YOU GUYS!!!!" J.P yelled "I SAID I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"

"Go on" Zoe said. "Okay well, I got a girlfriend!" J.P said proudly.

"Oh no! This MUST be a sign of the apocalypse! AHH!" Takuya screamed and hid behind the tree

_Wow… _Zoe thought as she stared at the meek Takuya hiding

"Anyways… Congratulations on getting a girlfriend! Who is she?" Zoe asked

"Well here she comes now!" J.P grinned and waved over a girl who was walking towards them

The girl came over and smiled. "You guys, meet Marissa!" J.P announced. Marissa was just a little shorter than J.P; she was slim and very, very pretty and happened to have started school a month ago as a new student.

"It's nice to meet you!" She said. "Marissa meet Takuya, Kouichi, Koji, and Zoe" J.P said as he pointed to everyone.

"Uhh…Why is Takuya hiding behind a tree?" Marissa said curiously

"Oh he just thought you were the apoca…I mean he loves trees! He is just eco crazy!" J.P quickly covered up

"Oh trees are so wonderful!" Marissa said happily. "I'm glad there are people out there who support going GREEN!" She said (I support helping the Earth! Do you?)

J.P then remembered he was hungry (haha) and reached into his pocket for a candy bar. But, Oh no! Somebody forgot to stash up candy bars before he left school! Tsk, tsk!

"I need to restock on candy bars, I'll be right back!" J.P yelled as he ran for the candy store near the corner.

"Anyways, Marissa what are you into?" Zoe asked politely

"None of your business!" Marissa scoffed and folded her arms

"Hey I thought we are friends here!" Kouichi said shocked. "Oh please, _me_ friends with you losers? Puh-lease! Now listen up and listen well! I'm only J.P's little girlfriend so he does my school work understand? If he is not around then I will NOT be around you guys!" Marissa said evilly.

"Once J.P finds out he won't be doing any of your school work anymore!" Kouji yelled at her

"Oh no you shouldn't! You couldn't because you CAN'T! J.P has never had a girlfriend. And think of how happy I make him! You break me up from him, you break his heart!" Marissa laughed.

"We aren't going to let you just use J.P!" Takuya yelled in anger as he came around the tree. Nobody messes with J.P's emotions…except him sometimes!

"Who will he believe? Beautiful old me, or you little kids!" Marissa sneered

The entire gang just glared at Marissa. How could she do that to poor J.P? And be so arrogant about it? This was totally intolerable…but it had to be tolerated.

"Oh and look, here comes my BOYFRIEND!" Marissa sang as she waved at J.P coming back.

J.P came running back with a back pack full of candy bars (yummy!). "Well how's everyone? Did you get to know more about my dear Marissa?" J.P said as kissed Marissa on the cheek.

"Oh we found out _a lot_ about Marissa here" Kouichi scoffed. Marissa glared at him and returned cheerful when J.P looked at her. "That's great! Well come on Marissa it's time for our study date! See ya later guys" J.P and Marissa walked off and the gang was completely angry now.

"This stinks! It was bad enough J.P was all lonely, now he has a girlfriend that is just using him!"Takuya complained. "We need a plan, how about we all go to my house so we can think of one?" Zoe said.

"That's a great idea Zoe! I love your mom's homemade cookies!" Takuya said as his mouth began to water. "Takuya!" Zoe scolded and slapped his head. "You shouldn't be thinking about cookies at a time like this!"

"Okay guys, but me and Kouichi have to come a little later, like six." Kouji said

"Why Kouji?" Zoe said confused. "Because…Uhh…I forgot" Kouji covered up quickly. (forgot? Pssh!)

"How could you forget we are watching PIE MAN 3: THE FORK INVADERS!" Kouichi laughed

"Pie man?" Zoe said incredulously

"Three?" Takuya said shocked

"THE FORK INVADERS???" Both of them said in unison

"Ugh..." Kouji sighed as he rubbed his head

…

"Okay well have fun watching PIE!" Zoe sang as she started walking home.

"It's pie MAN!" Kouichi screamed

"Sure, sure. (Go Jacob, even though I HIGHLY support TEAM EDWARD!) Hey Takuya, are you coming?" Zoe turned around realizing she forgot Takuya

"Oh I just need to ask Kouichi and Koji something quick! I'll come a bit later too!" Takuya yelled

"Suit yourself!" And with that, Zoe started walking home

"What did you need to ask Takuya?" Kouichi said confused. "Can I watch PIE MAN with you?" Takuya said childishly. "YOU watch PIE MAN?" Koji said shocked.

"Watch it? I'm in the SUPER SECRET PIE CLUB!" Takuya said proudly and held up his badge of authenticity.

"ME TOO!" Kouichi yelled happily. Takuya and Kouichi started singing and dancing to the Pie Man theme song"

THEME SONG:

_Pi-ie man is here!_

_Gonna rain terror to the fo-orks near!_

_Pi-ie man is here! _

_Better watch out cause my filling brings fear!_

"Please let's go while I still have _some _pride left in me?" Kouji begged.

And with that, Kouichi, Koji, and Takuya left to watch their pie movie.

CHAPTER 1 JUST ENDED!

WHAT TO EXPECT NEXT: CHAPTER 2 = they all are going to Zoe's house to think of a plan. But what is this plan? Who will it involve? And how will this bring Zoe and Takuya together? STAY TUNED!

I really like it! Don't you? Tell me what you think and remember…READ AND REVIEW!!! (Woah…that rhymed!)  
~Ambiekinz

"I got my mojo!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

CHAPTER 2

Koji, Kouichi and Takuya were walking to Zoe's house after watching the Pie Man movie.

"Do you remember the scene where Pie Man was up against all those fork invaders?" Kouichi asked Takuya. "Yeah! Pie Man was all 'Get ready to taste my berry filling of FURY!' "Takuya said as he imitated Pie man's actions.

"Oh what about that time where the fork invaders were calling in the knife squad for help?" Kouichi said. "And pie man disconnected the lines by cutting it with his super sharp crust!" Takuya screamed.

"But I think the best part was when the Kojinator beat up Takuyabot and Kouichitron for obtaining the brain of stupidness!" Koji said sarcastically (Get it?)

"I didn't see that part" Takuya said. "It must have been in the beginning while we were getting our pie man suits on." Kouichi thought

"Idiots…" Koji said as he shook his head

They continued talking about the Pie Man until they finally arrived at Zoe's house (Koji is probably happy dancing in his mind!)

"Well we're here" Kouichi said as they stood in front of Zoe's door.

"Better ring the doorbell" Takuya said

"No duh he's gonna ring the doorbell Sherlock" Koji scoffed

"Well!" Takuya said as he crossed his arms

DING DONG

Zoe immediately opened the door. "Hey guys! Come on in!" She said and opened the door for the guys to come in.

All the guys came in and sat down in her living room. "So…How are we going to break up J.P from Marissa?" Zoe asked the guys

"I know! We kidnap Marissa and put here on a remote island in the Pacific!" Takuya exclaimed

"No!" Zoe said sternly

"Aww…" Takuya whined

"We could make J.P not like Marissa! You know, find all the bad parts about her!" Kouichi said

"J.P is too love stuck to even notice any bad things about Marissa" Zoe said sadly

"Then what can we do? We can't have that she witch using him for her own personal gain forever!" Takuya said angrily

"…I have an idea" Koji said

"What is it?" Zoe said eagerly

"We could get you and Takuya to pretend you're a couple. J.P used to really like you and if he sees you with Takuya some of those emotions will possibly come back. He will realize you're the one he likes better. Then when that time comes, you will tell him how evil Marissa is. He will believe you, dump her, and we have J.P back."Koji said simply

"I am NOT pretending to go out with Zoe! Never ever!" Takuya said

"Ditto!" Zoe said stubbornly

"It's a good plan though…And we really want Marissa gone right?" Kouichi said

"Okay…I am willing to do this for J.P's sake" Zoe gave in

"…yeah I guess" Takuya grumbled angrily

"Alright! We have a plan!" Kouichi said

"Zoe! Would your friends like any of my homemade cookies?" Mrs. Orimoto asked as she walked into the living room with a big plate of piping hot chocolate chip cookies.

"Me!" Takuya mouth began to water

"Alright, here you go young man!" Mrs. Orimoto sang as she put the cookies onto the table.

"Thanks mom!" Zoe said

"Just say the word if you need anything else!" Mrs. Orimoto said and went back to the kitchen

"Okay so here's what we do…" Zoe told the gang

CHAPTER 2 JUST ENDED!

Yay! Read and Review!

~Ambiekinz


	3. Chapter 3: Talking

CHAPTER 3 (Made in May 5th!!! I just wanted people to know that…Cause I love telling people random information!)

"Okay so whenever J.P is around me and Takuya will act like we are dating. Tomorrow at school we will announce that we are a couple, and in time J.P will soon enough get jealous. And when J.P gets jealous, he will think I am better than Marissa, he will pay attention to my opinion on her, then I tell him I hate her, he breaks up with her, and we find him another girl…some how." Zoe explained

"Good idea" Kouichi said

"Yup" Koji nodded

"HOLY FIRE PITS I NEED TO GET HOME!!!" Takuya screamed

"Besides the holy fire pits part…Why do you need to get home?" Zoe asked

"Because, I totally forgot that my mom told me to babysit Shinya tonight!" Takuya said as he raced to the door and got his shoes on.

"Oh okay...Why don't you IM us so we can talk more about the plan!" Zoe said

"Alright I will, see ya!" Takuya yelled and ran home

RING RING  
"Hello?" Kouichi said when he picked up his phone

"I'm grounded!?!?...Why?...But I didn't do anything!...That was Koji mom!...Oh okay!...We will be home right away!" Kouichi said

"Me and Koji have to go home. My mom is going to ground him" Kouichi laughed

"What? What did I do???" Koji said shocked

"You broke your alarm clock this morning and mom had to clean it up" Kouichi said (Oh snap!)

"SHOOT!" Koji screamed and ran out immediately

"WAIT UP!" Kouichi said and hurried out the door

"TALK TO YOU ON IM, SEE YA!" Kouichi yelled as he stumbled onto the side walk chasing after his brother

"Bye!" Zoe laughed

THRITY MINUTES LATER

"Oh, I think the boys are home now! Better get on IM!" Zoe aid happily and went to her computer

**NAMES  
**

**Zoe: Zoe**

**Takuya: Takuya**

**Koji: Koji**

**Kouichi: Kouichi**

**(A/N: I am so creative! Lol)**

Zoe has signed on

**Zoe: Hola!**

Koji and Kouichi have signed on

**Koji: hey**

**Zoe: Wait I thought you were grounded**

**Koji: I am**

**Zoe: Then how are you on???**

**Koji: ...I have ways**

**Zoe: …okay**

**Kouichi: what's crack a lackin' homie!**

**Zoe: …!?!?**

**Kouichi: Sorry, I always wanted to say it =D**

**Koji: That's weird, even for you**

**Kouichi: I know you are but what am I?**

**Koji: Weird**

**Kouichi: Meany**

**Koji: deal with it**

**Kouichi: Waaahhh!**

**Zoe: Both of you are sooo immature! **

**Kouichi: Koji did it!**

**Zoe: My point proven…**

Takuya has signed on

**Takuya: Hey sorry, had to make Shinya go to sleep… **

**Zoe: k**

**Koji: So what more about the plan, Zoe?**

**Zoe: …I don't really know**

**Kouichi: So we went online for nothing?**

**Koji: yup**

**Takuya: Wow Zoe **

**Zoe: Well I thought there was more we had to talk about!**

**Koji: What now then?**

**Kouichi: I know! We should talk about the new upcoming movie: Pie man and the evil bakery of horrors!**

**Zoe: Evil bakery of horrors?**

**Kouichi: Yeah! In this movie, Pie Man has to go through the bakery, without getting caught by the Baker! Because if he does, he'll be eaten! It's the classic thriller movie **

**Koji: Or the classic baby movie**

**Kouichi: What did pie man ever do to you?**

**Koji: He was born**

**Takuya: ouch**

**Zoe: haha!**

**Kouichi: How could you say that? I am like the biggest pie man fan ever! I have the pie man action figure, all the pie man comics (including the special anniversary editions in MINT condition), I watched all the episodes and recorded every movie/special. I have the pie man costume, every single poster/novelty item of pie, AND I have the rare and limited edition of the Pie Man pie container! There are only 3 in the world!!!**

**Zoe: lol that only proves you're a pie man geek**

**Kouichi: Well!  
**

**Takuya: Please can we skip this topic, pie man makes me hungry**

**Koji: yeah**

**Kouichi: how could you think of pie man like that!?!?! Waaah…**

**Zoe: Okay, so what should we talk about? **

**Koji:…I don't really know *sarcasm***

**Zoe: haha, very funny *more sarcasm!***

**Kouichi: Hey Takuya, what happened to your brother?**

**Takuya: What?**

**Kouichi: I mean, shouldn't you check on him?**

**Takuya: Yeah one sec…**

**Zoe: …**

**Kouichi: …**

**Koji: …**

**Takuya: HOLY MOLY WHERE'S SHINYA????**

**Zoe: YOU LOST SHINYA!?!?!**

**Kouichi: ARE YOU AN IDIOT??? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO CHECK ON YOUR BROTHER NOW AND THEN YA KNOW!  
Koji: he IS an idiot**

**Takuya: OH MY GOSH WHERE IS HE???  
Takuya: I just heard footsteps…Who's there?...AHHHHHHHHH!!! **

**Zoe: TAKUYA??  
Kouichi: TAKUYA ARE YOU OKAY??**

**Zoe: you don't think?**

**Kouichi: No, Takuya couldn't have been**

**Koji: Oh no**

**Zoe: TAKUYA!?!?!?!?  
Takuya: Takuya isn't here right now**

**Kouichi: OoO Who ARE you???**

**Takuya: Shinya you idiot**

**Koji: phew…now where's your idiot bro?**

**Takuya: Oh he got scared when I snuck up on him and he's now screaming and yelling around the house**

**Zoe: typical…**

**Kouichi: I know right?**

**Zoe: lol**

**Takuya: Okay I better get Takuya to shut up before the neighbors call the cops.**

**Zoe: haha have fun with that  
Kouichi: Takuya is such a doofus**

**Koji: Very doofusish**

**Zoe: yup…**

**Takuya: Hey I'm back. I should go because I don't wanna get scared by Shinya again…**

**Zoe: Bye**

**Kouichi: later**

**Koji: see ya**

Takuya signed off

Kouichi signed off

Koji signed off

**Zoe: You guys?? Pssh…they left me**

**Zoe: Uncool guys! Uncool!!!**

Zoe signed off

CHAPTER 3 JUST ENDED!

Total randomness in this chapter! I made this random chapter like a week ago!!! Harharhar…anyways…

**READ AND REVIEW!!! =]**

~Ambiekinz


	4. Chapter 4: Zoe and Takuya

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, if you're reading this I just fooled you! Hahaha, there is no Author's Note! Hehe…So why are you reading??? Stop reading this already…Why are you still reading??? Ahh…Stop reading this or else a potatoes farmer will go and steal all the potatoes in your corn field!**

**R A N D O M N E S S M O M E N T F R O M T H E A U T H O R R E A D E R S . S O R R Y **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AFTER SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY (Because J.P has a different schedule than them because he's older)

J.P, Marissa, Kouichi, and Koji were all at the tree hanging out while Takuya and Zoe were behind the closest building getting into "character" for their act.

"Hey guys, where's Takuya and Zoe?" J.P asked

"I don't know J.P, wanna go look for them?" Marissa said with that fake smile plastered over her overly make upped face (yes, I am rude…deal with it!)

_If they leave, Takuya and Zoe won't be able to announce their "news"! _Kouichi thought

"NO!" Kouichi blurted out loud without thinking

"What?" Marissa turned around

"Oh…Because I am sure Takuya and Zoe will come ANY MINUTE!"Kouichi grinned

_What a dork… _Marissa sneered and turned back to her "boyfriend"

"So J.P...Can't we just hurry and go to your house to study more? I'm sure Takuya and Zoe are just caught up in some things" Marissa said as she batted her eyelashes

"Marissa, I'm sure we can wait" J.P laughed and kissed her

_Ugh…I just want an A for this quarter! That's all! But how can I when this dunce is always so side tracked and keeps kissing me! _ Marissa thought unhappily. She turned around after the kissed and wiped her mouth.

BEHIND THE BUILDING

"Takuya, come on! We need to hurry up or J.P and Marissa might leave!" Zoe complained

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Takuya said and made sure his stink bomb was ready

"Stop wasting your time one whatever that is!" Zoe snapped

"You'll thank me when you smell the wonders of this bomb tomorrow when the cheerleaders walk past here to get to their 'training grounds'" Takuya laughed

Zoe just sighed, "Takuya, come on! It's worse enough I have to pretend I like you, but if this plan doesn't work you will _wish _you were one of those cheerleaders getting bombed!"

"Relax! I know how to _act! _I always _act _like I did my homework!" Takuya grinned

"Yeah, yeah just come on! Now put your arm around me and let's start walking towards them" Zoe instructed

"Alrighty" Takuya said and put his arm around Zoe. They began walking towards the tree.

…

"Your breath smells, what have you been eating!" Zoe whispered

"Sardines and pickle delight" Takuya whispered to Zoe and took a huge breath

"Gross!" Zoe gagged

The couple began to near the tree and J.P began to notice.

AT THE TREE  
"Is that Takuya…And Zoe?" J.P asked as he saw Takuya's arm around Zoe

"I don't remember seeing them together yesterday J.P-kinz. Are they…together?" Marissa asked

"Well why don't we ask them!" Kouichi smiled and waved at the two

"hey guys!" Zoe giggled as the two of them got there

"Hey Zoe…What's with you and Takuya?" Kouichi asked (He's acting! Lol I know you know, but I want to make sure you knew I knew you knew so you didn't think I knew but didn't tell you. Get it?)

"Yes, Taki and I are dating now!" Zoe snuggled closer to 'her man' (haha, I just wanted to say 'her man')

"Yep" Takuya said

"Oh, really?" Marissa eyed them suspiciously

"Yes really" Zoe said and gave her the 'WTF of course' glare

"That's great! CONGRATULATIONS!" J.P said happily

"Yes, congratu-WHA!?!?!" Zoe said shocked

"I'm happy you two are together!" J.P said

Zoe then gave Takuya a "Oh no!" look. Takuya then had to take this to the next level…(lol time!)

Takuya immediately grabbed Zoe and twirled her around. "Of course, Zoe is the MOST BEAUTIFUL THING IN THE WORLD! AND BEST YET, SHE IS _ALL MINE!_" Takuya sang

_Oh this has to tick him off! _Zoe thought happily

"Man, it's like you were made for each other!" J.P said happily

"Why isn't J.P cracking?" Kouichi whispered to Koji

"…I'm not sure" He whispered back

_Time to crank it up ANOTHER notch! _Takuya thought

Takuya then had to start talking the "mushy gushy" language. A language he dreaded most!

"Oh Zoe DARLING!!! I'm SOOO HAPPY WAPPY KINZ THAT WE ARE TOGETHEW!" Takuya said goo goo eyed

"Taki-kun, you complete me!" Zoe said catching on to Takuya's next plan

"Aww, you're already talking mushy! How cute!" J.P clapped

_Gag me! _Marissa thought and rolled her eyes

_CRACK ALREADY! _Kouichi and Koji thought

_How much more of this??? _Zoe complained in her thoughts

_That's it! I have to crank this up to MAX! _Takuya thought angrily (what does that mean??? Gasp!)

Takuya grabbed Zoe and pulled her in for a kiss (yes as in a lip lock, mouth to mouth, saliva switching!)

Kouichi and Koji gasped. Zoe gasped. Even evil Marissa gasped!

Once they broke from the kiss most of them were in jaw dropping shock.

"…Wow" Zoe said dazed

"Holy moly…" Kouichi said

"…Takuya really brought it" Koji said stunned

"Woah, you really _are _together" Marissa said shocked

"Yes, yes we are!" Takuya grinned

"Woah! Already kissing!" J.P said

_That's it…J.P's gone nuts, even THAT didn't shock him!!! _Zoe thought

"Well guys, me and Marissa need to go to study! Oh and you love birds have fun!" J.P said and walked of with Marissa by his side.

"Oh wait I need to tell them something, one sec baby!" Marissa said and ran back to the others

"Listen up! Something's fishy and I intend on finding out what it is!" Marissa whispered evilly and ran back to J.P

"Okay let's go!" And J.P and Marissa left.

"I can't believe he didn't even get one ounce of jealousy there!" Takuya said angry

"I can't believe YOU KISSED ME!!!" Zoe shouted

"Well…It was for J.P…I thought it would make him jealous!" Takuya started backing away

"Oh well since J.P isn't here…IT'S TIME FOR PAYBACK!!!!" Zoe screamed and started chasing Takuya

While Zoe was chasing Takuya…

"Wow, what a couple" Koji sighed

"Yeah, I wonder what's gonna happen if J.P doesn't start getting jealous!" Kouichi laughed

"ZOE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!" Takuya cried

CHAPTER 4 ENDED

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

~Ambiekinz **=]**


	5. Chapter 5: The Water Park

CHAPTER 5

THE NEXT DAY (THE WEEKEND) AT THE WATER PARK

"Boy, I'm sure glad you invited me and Marissa to the water park!" J.P laughed and jumped right into the pool.

"Of course, we want to invite EVERYONE!" Kouichi laughed

"Even people we utterly hate…" Koji mumbled. Kouichi then jabbed Koji in the stomach with his elbow "Oww…" Koji winced in pain.

"Anyways it's time we kicked back! School is a real bore!" Takuya hollered

"Alright!" Everyone cheered

All of them decided to spend the entire time just relaxing in the pool. While they were in there Zoe all of a sudden got a plan.

"Hey Takuya, come over here for a sec, would ya?" Zoe said

"O…kay?" Takuya said confused. Zoe led Takuya to the far off end of the pool where Marissa and J.P couldn't hear.

"I think that if we make Marissa's time here soo bad, she just might reconsider being J.P's girlfriend. So, if we are annoying to her it will increase our chances of separating them!" Zoe said excitedly

"Oh _this _will be fun!" Takuya said evilly

"Just remember, the more she is annoyed the better!" Zoe squealed

"And the more annoyed she is, the happier I get!" Takuya said

The two headed back to the two and did operation: Annoy the heck out of Marissa!

"HEY MARISSA I LOVE YOUR BATHING SUIT! WHERE DID YOU GET IT????" Zoe screamed to Marissa's ear

"Oh this? Well…I got it at this little boutique back where I used to live" Marissa said annoyed

"OH IT'S SOO CUTE! TOO BAD YOUR THIGHS ARE JUST _TOO BIG _FOR THAT SUIT!" Zoe screamed

"What did you say?!?!" Marissa said angrily

"I SAID, YOUR THIGHS ARE HUUUUGGEEE!!! EVERY TRY WEIGHT WATCHERS???" Zoe yelled

Marissa gasped with anger. She was about to tell her off when J.P cut her off

"Zoe, do you _really _have to yell??"

"YES! AND BY THE WAY, THERE IS FREE CHOCOLATE AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WATER PARK!!!!" Zoe screamed at the top of her lungs

"Marissa, stay here!" J.P said and zoomed off for the chocolate

Marissa then turned to Zoe

"What do you think you're doing?" Marissa hissed

"I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT YOU NEED TO LOSE SOME WEIGHT!!!! I MEAN IT'S NOT JUST YOUR BIIIIGGG THHHIIIIGGGHHHSSS!!!! IT'S ALSO YOUR BELLY FLLAAAABBBB!!!!!" Zoe screamed

"Stop yelling! You're making a scene!" Marissa whispered with fury

"I'M WHAT? WOW! YOU'RE NOT JUST FAT, YOU'RE ALSO QUIET TOO!!!!" Zoe laughed

"Why I outta-"Marissa said but was cut off by Takuya

"Hey Marissa, sorry about Zoe. She is a little hyper today" Takuya said calmly

"Oh really? I haven't noticed a thing!" Marissa said sarcastically

"Hahaha, Zoe do you mind leaving the pool to get Marissa a Popsicle?" Takuya said and pushed Zoe away from the pool

"OKAY! BUT THAT FATTY NEEDS TO CUT OFF THE SWEETS!" Zoe yelled and ran off

"Thanks" Marissa sighed in relief

"She can be VERY annoying, but that's something I like about her" Takuya said

"Really?" Marissa asked

"Yeah, I mean it's cute. Everything I see about her is absolutely cute." Takuya said without thinking

"Wow, you must really care about her" Marissa said shocked

_WAIT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT??? I DON'T LIKE ZOE!! HOW DID THAT COME OUT OF MY MOUTH????_ Takuya thought

_NO...I HAVE TO ANNOY MARISSA, NO TIME TO THINK ABOUT THOSE THINGS! _(Does…He like Zoe? Ohh!)

"I mean… DID YOU KNOW J.P ATE A LIVE CATAPILLAR IN THE 6th GRADE?" Takuya said annoyingly

"Uhh..eww!" Marissa shivered

"And…He even threw up in a girl's mouth once…They weren't even kissing! He thought she was a trash can!!!" Takuya laughed

"Uhhh…" Marissa groaned and started turning green

"Oh ho, ho…There's MORE! J.P once fell in love with a chocolate bar when he was a kid, and tried to marry it! Then 2 years later when the chocolate got all moldy, he ate it because he wanted a divorce!!!!" Takuya said

"AHH!" Marissa ran out to the nearest trash can and threw up

"Mission accomplished!" Takuya whispered to himself

While Marissa was throwing up J.P finally came back, depressed though because his free chocolate wasn't there…

"Hey Takuya, there was no free choco- WHY IS MARISSA THROWING UP???" J.P yelled in shock when he saw his girlfriend

"She…Uhh ate something really bad" Takuya lied

"OH MARISSA I THINK WE SHOULD GO NOW!" J.P said frantically as he ran up to her

"Yeah…Ohh I don't feel good" Marissa said shakily

The two headed off home…

"ZOE! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Takuya yelled out

"Oh my gosh I heard EVERYTHING! Man Takuya, you are one gross guy!" Zoe laughed as she ran out from the bushes

"I may be a gross guy, but she has one heck of a weak stomach!" Takuya grinned

"Yeah" Zoe sighed

"Uhm…Takuya?" Zoe asked

"What?"

"Uhh…when you said that everything you saw about me was absolutely cute…Did you mean that?" Zoe stammered with her head down

"Uhh…" Takuya said madly blushing

"…I was kidding! Ha-ha!" Takuya said laughing

"Ohh…hehe" Zoe giggled

_So he doesn't like me…_

_I don't like Zoe…Do I? Even if I did, if I told her she would just slap me silly!_

CHAPTER 5 ENDED  
**R****EVIEWS ARE**

**E****XTREMELY**

**A****WESOME**

**D****UH!**

**A****ND  
****N****EVER**

**D****ULL!**

**R****EMEMBER  
****E****VERY**

**V****ICTORY**

**I**

**E****XCELL **

**W****ELL IN IS BECAUSE OF MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!!!**

**(I know I am bad at those poem things but remember, READ AND REVIEW!!!!)**

**~Ambiekinz =]  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Mall And More Fat Jokes!

**CHAPTER 6** SUNDAY

Zoe was at her house and was reading her book when the phone rang.

_RING! RING!  
_

"Hello?" Zoe said when she picked up her phone

"Zoe, it's me Kouichi. I just wanted to tell you we are all meeting at the mall today" Kouichi answered

"Will Marissa and J.P be there?" Zoe asked

"Only Marissa, I gave J.P the address to a chocolate factory. He will take a while…" Kouichi grinned

"Excellent! Well, see ya!" Zoe said happily and hung up

_I better hurry! _Zoe thought and ran out her room. She ran downstairs and started putting on her shoes when she realized she forgot something.

Zoe ran all the way back to her room and grabbed a mega phone in her closet.

"I _will_ need this" Zoe laughed evilly and ran to the mall that was ten blocks away.

…**Zoe is at the mall now! Yay! Hey, I can choose when I want to skip some parts!!!**

"Zoe you finally made it" Kouichi said

"Yeah, but boy am I tired! I ran all the way here" Zoe panted

"What's the mega phone for?" Takuya asked

"Remember the water park?" Zoe said mischievously

"Yeah"

"Well I just want to **enhance **that experience for Marissa" Zoe smirked

"Nice!" Koji said and high fived Zoe

"Speaking of the devil…Here comes Marissa now" Takuya whispered to the group

Marissa came out of a stretch limo and strutted towards them with a brand new designer outfit she just got.

"So, where's my J.P-kinz?" Marissa said as she removed her sunglasses

"Oh J.P is going to catch up with us in an hour or so" Kouichi said

"And why do y-ou have a m-mega phone?" Marissa said worriedly as she pointed at Zoe

"**OH NO REASON! I JUST FELT LIKE TALKING THROUGH THIS FOR MOST OF THE TIME!!!!!!!**" Zoe yelled in the mega phone

"**BY THE WAY, HAVE YOU GAINED WEIGHT?????**"

"N-no, I haven't. Can we PLEASE get over the fat jokes now?" Marissa sighed

"**NOPE!**" Zoe sang

"Ugh! Whatever let's hurry up and get this over with!" Marissa complained and began strutting into the mall.

"Brat…" Koji muttered

"**TELL ME ABOUT IT!!!!**" Zoe yelled

"Must you always yell in that?" Kouichi complained

"**IT'S MY DUTY!" Zoe smiled**

The entire gang then followed Marissa in the mall. They were still on the "ANNOY MARISSA" plan…  
"Okay, so what are we going to do?" Marissa asked, slightly annoyed

"Why don't you buy clothes, and we all compliment you on how good you look!" Kouichi thought aloud

"Are you an idiot" Koji whispered furiously to his brother

"Trust me" Kouichi whispered back

"Okay! Follow me!!" Marissa snapped her fingers and began walking to the nearest clothes store. She began to rummage through some clothes and picked THIRTY outfits to try on.

"I'll be right back. You guys BETTER review the outfits I wear!" Marissa said rudely and went into the dressing room. Everyone else sat down in the sofa's that were right in front of the dressing room.

"Good job Kouichi…Now we have to go through THIS!" Koji cried

"Just wait. Oh and Zoe…" Kouichi said and turned to the blonde "I want you to insult Marissa as much as possible and tell her how fat she is"

"No problem!" Zoe smiled (She turned off her mega phone right now)

Marissa then walked out in a cute outfit that you readers can imagine!

"Well…What do you think?" Marissa smiled as she began posing

Zoe then turned on her mega phone (uh oh!) **"YOU LOOK FAAATTT!!!!" **

People in the shop began to stare at Zoe and Marissa

"Uh, no I don't!" Marissa blushed

"**YEAH YOU DO!! I MEAN REALLY, YOU NEED TO START SHOPPING FOR LARGER SIZES THAN THAT! WHAT IS THAT SIZE ANYWAY??? IT MUST BE XL…" **

"Told you this would work, now sit back and watch the show" Kouichi whispered to Koji and Takuya

"This is extra small for your information! I have a very small figure you know!" Marissa said as a matter of fact-ly

"**THINK WHAT YOU WANT. BUT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE CHUBBY FATSO I KNOW YOU ARE!" **Zoe sang

"Well….Let's see what you think with my OTHER outfits!" Marissa said angrily and turned for the dressing room

"**YEAH HAVE FUN WITH THAT FAT-ZILLA" **Zoe scoffed. The boys couldn't help but start laughing hysterically…

OUTFIT 1:

"**YOU LOOK TO FAT"**

OUTFIT 2:

"**EVER HEARD OF JENNY CRAIG?"**

OUTFIT 3:

"**I'VE SEEN SUMO WRESTLERS SKINNIER THAN YOU"**

OUTFIT 4:  
**"SOMEONE NEEDS TO LAY OFF THE CHEESEBURGERS…"**

OUTFIT 5:

"**I THINK FOR CHRISTMAS I'LL GIVE YOU AN ALL ACCESS PASS TO THE GYM. YOU NEED IT"**

OUTFIT 6:

"**JOIN A FAT CAMP. PLEEAAASSEEEE"**

OUTFIT 7:

"**YOU. ARE. FAT."**

OUTFIT 8:

"**CHUBBY WUBBY KINZ, FAT ZILLA, CHUNKY IN THE TRUNKY, YUP! THOSE ARE SOME GREAT NICKNAMES FOR YOU!"**

OUTFIT 9:

"**FAT"**

OUTFIT 10:

"**I THINK YOU KNOW MY OPINION WOMAN, I THINK YOU'RE FAT"**

"Oh that's it! We are DONE trying out outfits for me!" Marissa screamed in anger

"**THEN LET'S GO FAT-SO!" **Zoe shouted and headed out the store

Takuya, Kouichi, and Koji couldn't help but stifle some giggles after what they just saw.

"ugh!" Marissa said and followed them out the door

They were walking around the mall aimlessly until Zoe thought of an idea. She waited until they were at the busiest area of the mall.

"**HEY MARISSA! YOU INSPIRED ME TO WRITE A SONG ABOUT YOU" **Zoe said as she turned to Marissa in the middle of the mall

"Oh I'm flattered! Please sing it, IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" Marissa said and brushed back her hair

"**OH MARISSA! YOU'RE SO PRETTY AND GLAMOROUS!" **

"Oh this song describes me soo much!" Marissa gushed

"**TOO BAD YOU'RE FAT! IT'S SO HIDEOUS!!!"  
**"Oh yeah, that soo describes you Marissa!" Takuya laughed

"**YOU'RE SO DARN BIG! AND CHUNKY TOO!!!"**

People in the mall began to stare at Zoe pointing at Marissa while she was singing…

"**HERE'S AN EQUATION! FAT = YOU!"**

People began to laugh and Marissa was blushing in embarrassment…

"**OOOHHH, YOU FATTY MARISSA!!!!" **Zoe ended the song

The bystanders began applauding and laughing so hard.

"**THANKS! AND REMEMBER, THIS SONG WAS INSPIRED BY MARISSA!!!" **Zoe shouted and pointed at Marissa

"What have you done!?!? I'm a laughing stalk!" Marissa cried

"You stay together with J.P, and you are going to see this. **24/7.**" Zoe hissed away from the mega phone

"Oh that's it! It is payback time for you and your friends!" Marissa glared at each and every one of them and ran off…

**CHAPTER 5 = DONE**

Lol, _**YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!! YOU BETTER!!!!!**_

_**Sorry Takuya, Kouichi, and Koji weren't that involved. I just liked the fat jokes and thought they needed to be involved…Oh and sorry if any of you people out there took the fat jokes seriously. Zoe was just messing with Marissa, and Marissa is actually really skinny…**_

_**~Ambiekinz =]**_


	7. Chapter 7: Payback

**CHAPTER 7**

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

Zoe ran out the door of her school and dashed towards her friends that were already at the tree.

"Guys, is Marissa or J.P here?" Zoe panted as she came to a stop

"Nope, no acting time for you and Takuya. Speaking of the idiot...Where is he?" Koji asked

"Who knows, maybe he's actually cleaning his locker for once" Kouichi said

"HAHAHA GOOD ONE KOUICHI!"Zoe slapped Kouichi's back

"Ya, Takuya NEVER cleans his locker!" Kouichi laughed

**AT TAKUYA'S LOCKER (NOBODY ELSE WAS AROUND BECAUSE SCHOOL ENDED...YA)**

Takuya was cleaning his locker after school (lol) while trying to find his math book.

"Where is it?" Takuya whispered frantically

"Wait...I don't do any math anyway, why would I need it? Oh whatever! It's too late now and I need to find it..." Takuya said and began looking through the stuff in his locker.

"Moldy ham sandwich...No"

"Wet jacket...No"

"Marissa standing next to my locker...No-WAIT, MARISSA!!?!?" Takuya freaked out and jumped

"Hey Takuya" Marissa smiled

"What do you want?" Takuya rolled his eyes

"Well, I wanted to say that I forgive you for making me throw up two days ago...and that I also forgive Zoe for calling me fat a bunch of times yesterday" Marissa said simply

"Oh"

"Yeah, and I also wanted to say sorry that Kouichi is trying to make his move on Zoe" Marissa sighed

"Yeah, sure...WHAT!?!?" Takuya gasped

"Didn't you notice Kouichi totally flirting with her?" Marissa said innocently

"Uhh.."

_Wait, why would I care?_

**_Because you like Zoe_**

_Untrue!_

**_Then why are you freaking out?_**

_...Fine! I like Zoe!_

_**...Shocker -_-**_

_Be quiet!_

**_Make me!_**

_You are one mean...whatever you are_

**_FYI I am YOU genius..._**

_Well then...**I**'m and idiot!_

**_Yes, yes you are_**

_...Nobody likes you ya know_

_**Well I can tell YOU like Zoe! ^^  
**Ugh!_

* * *

"He _is_?" Takuya said as he realized he was having a fight with himself for like two minutes

"Yeah...And I just wanted to tell you that I'm _really sorry" _Marissa said sweetly

"Yeah, sure" Takuya muttered sarcastically

"No, I _really _do mean it" Marissa said sweetly. Marissa then grabbed him and...

**BACK TO THE TREE (Don't you love how I just jumped from one scene to another just like that! Especially on the most dramatic part! =] )**

"Where is Takuya???" Koji said impatiently as he looked at his watch

"I should go look for him" Zoe said

"Okay" Kouichi yawned and began to drift back to sleep

"Be right back" Zoe said and walked off into the school

...

Zoe almost reached the hallway Takuya's locker was at when she heard him talking to Marissa.

All she heard was:

"yeah sure" (Takuya)

"No, I _really _do mean it" (Marissa)

Zoe then turned the corner and saw Marissa and Takuya kissing by the lockers...

Zoe froze and at that moment it felt as if her world was completely torn apart.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran out of the school making sure the couple didn't hear or see her.

_Takuya doesn't like me! He loves Marissa. And to think, all this time they were having secret reandevous* behind our back! Behind J.P's back! Behind **my **back! _

**AT THE LOCKERS****  
**

...Marissa then KISSED Takuya, full on.

After about 10 seconds when Takuya finally contemplated what was going on, he shoved her off of him and slapped her. Yes, **slapped** her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Takuya yelled in anger

"I don't know...I'm so sorry! I just wanted to say sorry, and then...Oh I'm so sorry!" Marissa broke down and cried

"Wait! No, sorry I overreacted!" Takuya said confused as he tried calming her down

"I'm so sorry Takuya, please forgive me" Marissa sniffled

"Okay yeah, I forgive you. Just stop crying!" Takuya said utterly confused

"Thank you...Oh I better leave!" Marissa said gratefully and ran out the door

_Oh when I said I was going to get payback, **I meant it**! _Marissa thought evilly...

**CHAPTER 7 JUST ENDED  
**

**Sorry it was a bit short!**

**Oh, and before I forget. I HAVE A WISH: FOR EVERYONE TO REVIEW!!!! **

**So ya better! OR ELSE...**

**P.S check out Flipped! At the end of each UPCOMING chapter, there will be a random moment with Taki and Zoe!!!!**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	8. Chapter 8: Detective Kouichi!

**CHAPTER…8? YEAH, 8**

Takuya stood there, just really confused at what happened

_Soo…Marissa just kissed me? _

_Wait…if a girl kisses you…It means they…they…they like you…soo…_

_HOLY MACARONI MARISSA LIKES ME!!!!! _Takuya contemplated and began freaking out

"Uh oh, I better not tell the guys…" Takuya whispered to himself and ran out of the school

Takuya caught up with the others but noticed Zoe wasn't there.

"Where's Zoe?"

"Zoe went in the school to go look for you, but we saw her running home after about two minutes" Koji yawned

"Ohh…Okay" Takuya sighed

Takuya then remembered what Marissa said

"_Kouichi is trying to make his move on Zoe…"_

KOUICHI!!! Takuya thought and glared at him

"What?" Kouichi asked

"Oh nothing…BACKSTABBER!" Takuya immediately accused

"WHAT!?!?! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT???" Kouichi said bug eyed

"Oh I know that you're trying to make your move, but you won't! Because I got my eye on you!" Takuya said and did that eye-on-you thing with his hands

"Takuya, you officially gone mental" Kouichi sighed

"OH THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, MISTER FLIRTY PANTS!" Takuya crossed his arms

"I didn't do anything Takuya!" Kouichi pleaded

"THEN STAY AWAY FROM _MY _ZOE!" Takuya yelled

"…_You're _Zoe?" Kouichi smirked

"YES, _MY _ZOE! BECAUSE ZOE IS MINE, NOT YOURS!!!" Takuya said

"I wouldn't do anything to get between you and Zoe! But…I didn't know you liked Zoe like that…" Kouichi muttered the last part

"SO YOU ARE TRYING TO GET HER! I KNEW IT! JUST REMEMBER, YOU TRY TO MAKE A MOVE AND I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRUD OUTTA YOU!!!" Takuya threatened and ran home

"What was that about???" Kouichi cried to his brother

"I think Takuya cracked" Koji shook his head

"Yeah…Hey! Did you hear him say that Zoe was HIS?" Kouichi grinned

"…I think Takuya's on drugs" Koji said simply

"Koji! Don't you see? Something probably happened while Takuya was in the building that made him act that way!"

Koji thought for a few seconds "Did a drug dealer hand over some drugs to him in there?"

Kouichi just slapped his forehead "No you idiot! I don't know what happened, but we need to figure this out so we can fix things!"

"Then we prove that Takuya's on drugs!" Koji grinned

"NO!"

"You're no fun"

"You're not smart!" Kouichi sighed and they began to walk home

**ZOE**

Zoe ran all the way home and cried for 30 minutes until her laptop began beeping. She checked it and saw someone wanted to chat with her on AIM.

"Well…Maybe this will help me forget about Takuya!" Zoe said to herself and entered the chat room

Marissa: Hi Zoe!

"Correction, this didn't help me forget!" Zoe sighed

Zoe: Hey…

Marissa: I really wanted to talk to you, it's important

Zoe: Me first, WHY DID YOU KISS TAKUYA TODAY???

Marissa: Girl, Takuya kissed ME!

Zoe: What??? You HAVE to be lying!

Marissa: Sadly, no. After school I went up to him…Well to insult him lol and he just grabbed me and KISSED me! He then told me how much he liked me all this time, I got so confused that I slapped him and ran home! I know you think I'm lying since I hate you and Takuya, but I'm not! I know you two like each other and I would never do anything to tear you apart!

Zoe: …

Zoe: As weird as this seems…I trust you

Marissa: Phew…Thanks Zoe! But what are you going to do about Takuya???

Zoe: Oh, I'M GONNA GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!!

Marissa: You go girl! And even though you called me fat and insulted me a lot, I support you!!!

Zoe: You know Marissa; you may not be so bad after all

Marissa: Oh Zoe thanks! But, I wanted to warn you about something also

Zoe: What?

Marissa: J.P told me Koji has a secret crush on you…

Zoe: ...

Marissa: Just kidding!

Zoe: hahaha, you got me there! I almost believed you for a sec!

Marissa: lol…anyways, I gotta go! See ya tomorrow?

Zoe: Ya bye!

Marissa: Toodles!

Marissa signed off

Zoe signed off

Zoe left her laptop and went to bed. She needed time to think things through a little.

_Huh, I never knew how nice Marissa could be! She actually told me the truth_

_But…TAKUYA! I can't believe it! I'm not sad anymore…I AM MAD_

Zoe then heard the phone ring and went to pick it up…

**KOJI AND KOUICHI **

Koji and Kouichi finally came home and were hanging out in their shared room to figure out what's going on.

"So far, all we know is that something happened in that building that led Takuya to go insane, Zoe to run home, and Marissa to run to her house as well since I saw Marissa's figure about one block away from the school" Kouichi said and began taking notes on his chalkboard

"Yup" Koji nodded

"Up to now, we have no clues to what actually occurred so we need to call the suspects/victims in question" Kouichi added

"And then, we hit Takuya with a trash can full of drugs!" Koji nodded

"NO! What is with you and the drug thing?" Kouichi sighed

Koji crossed his arms "Well, sorry for speaking my own thoughts!"

"Ugh…anyway let's first call Zoe" Kouichi said and dialed her number.

Kouichi put it in speaker phone and instructed Koji to take notes on the chalkboard

"Hello?" Zoe answered

"Zoe hey…Me and Koji were just wondering why you were running home after you went to look for Takuya" Kouichi explained

"Oh well I would love to tell you! TAKUYA WAS KISSING MARISSA IN THE LOCKERS! Oh and it was TAKUYA who kissed her first. Marissa explained everything on AIM after I saw it all! Takuya's a backstabbing, cheater!" Zoe screamed

Kouichi began taking notes in his mind and realized something Zoe said

"How is he a cheater?"

"Uhh…No reason" Zoe blushed

"…yeah…sure…" Kouichi said sarcastically

"Really!" Zoe said trying to cover it up

"Okay! I'm just kidding; anyway I gotta go…BYE!"

"Bye!" Zoe said and hung up

_NOTES  
ZOE: Takuya kissed Marissa, Marissa explained what happened to Zoe on AIM after Zoe saw everything, and she may like Takuya_

"Okay next is Takuya!" Kouichi grinned and called Takuya on speaker phone

"Sup" Takuya answered

"Hey Takuya, it's me Kouichi" Kouichi said

"STAY AWAY FROM ZOE!!!!" Takuya screamed and hung up

"Okay…That was weird…" Kouichi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck

_NOTES  
ZOE: Takuya kissed Marissa, Marissa explained what happened to Zoe on AIM after Zoe saw everything, and she may like Takuya_

_TAKUYA: Crazy, wants me to stay away from Zoe…Emphasis on CRAZY_

"Time to call Marissa…" Kouichi sighed

"Hey Koji are you taking notes?" Kouichi asked over his shoulder without looking

"Yup bro!"

Kouichi dialed Marissa's number. He was sure he was going to get some dirt out of her.

"Hello!" Marissa answered

"Hey Marissa its Kouichi, I was wondering why I saw you running home" Kouichi said

"I was running home because my mom said she accidentally left the Tuna Casserole in the oven when she left for work an hour ago. I didn't want it to burn so I ran home to make sure it was okay" Marissa explained

"Uh huh…So can you bring some Tuna Casserole over to prove you had casserole in the first place?" Kouichi asked

"I'm sorry! I can't. It's all finished now" Marissa apologized

Kouichi didn't buy it "Well then…You must have a BIG appetite then!"

"First of all, it was a very small dish. And second, I was eating it with my sister, Clarissa" Marissa said

"I see" Kouichi said

'Write that down!' Kouichi mouthed to Koji

'Write what???' Koji mouthed back

'That she has a sister named Clarissa!'

'…Okay'

Koji misinterpreted what Kouichi said and wrote something else down…

"Well, nice taking to you Marissa, bye!" Kouichi then hung up

_NOTES  
ZOE: Takuya kissed Marissa, Marissa explained what happened to Zoe on AIM after Zoe saw everything, and she may like Takuya_

_TAKUYA: Crazy, wants me to stay away from Zoe…Emphasis on CRAZY_

_MARISSA: Tuna Casserole, Sister named Clarissa _

Kouichi turned to Koji "Can I see your notes?"

"Sure!" Koji smiled and showed Kouichi his notes on the blackboard

On the black bored there was a picture of Takuya on drugs, and then it said 'She has a mister that's a good kissa!'

"KOJI!?!?!" Kouichi screamed

"WHAT!?!!?" Koji said scared

"Takuya on drugs? She has a miser that's a good kissa???? REALLY?" Kouichi said shocked

Koji whimpered "You told me to take notes…"

"Well, YOU ARE AN IDIOT AT TAKING NOTES!!!"

"That hurts Kouichi…That hurts" Koji said offended

"Ugh! Anyways, I have some good notes anyway! I know exactly what happened!" Kouichi said proudly

"Spill!" Koji said excitedly

"Well…" Kouichi began whispering what happened

**CHAPTER 8 JUST ENDED  
A/N: Hope you like it! Sorry if it was a bit long!**

**I AM ALSO WORKING ON A BRAND NEW STORY!!! SO I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!!****~Ambiekinz =]**


	9. Chapter 9: Tape Recorder

**CHAPTER 9 **

"…So Takuya kissed Marissa and Zoe saw it all. Zoe got all angry and sad so she ran home. Marissa probably slapped Takuya and ran home for her casserole. Takuya then started getting worried that I probably was flirting with Zoe and got all mad at me!" Kouichi concluded

"…That doesn't sound like what REALLY happened" Koji though aloud

Kouichi crossed his arms "Well what do YOU think happened?"

"Well, Takuya was probably at his locker and Marissa tricked him into kissing her. Zoe saw it and got sad and ran home. Marissa said sorry to Takuya and ran home as well, making up that excuse with the casserole. Then, Marissa went on AIM with Zoe and tricked her into thinking that Takuya kissed her. Now Zoe is mad at Takuya. And, Marissa probably told Takuya you were making your move with Zoe and now Takuya is getting all paranoid." Koji explained (lol he's right)

Kouichi was shocked at the how his brother made sense then cleared his throat "Anyway…It's too early to make such deductions…We need more clues!"

"How about I call up Marissa and you call up Takuya to get some clues" Koji stated

"Remember what happened with Takuya last time I called him?" Kouichi sighed

Koji reached for his phone "Alright, you call Zoe then"

"Takuya will kill me!!!" Kouichi said shakily

"Fine, don't call anyone then!"

"Okay!" Kouichi smiled

**CALLING MARISSA  
**Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Marissa answered

"It's Koji; I was wondering if you knew why Zoe is so mad at Takuya?" Koji asked

"Oh…Well it is probably because Takuya totally KISSED me right in front of Zoe" Marissa said

Koji started to become suspicious "Why would Takuya do that in front of Zoe?"

"Well, I remember at the Water Park they were bickering a little...It was probably to make her jealous..." Marissa sighed

"Takuya wouldn't do anything to hurt Zoe though!" Koji said

"Koji I know I may not seem like a truthful source...But you have to trust me! I want to help fix their relationship because to me it seems special!" Marissa began to cry

"Wait…why are you crying?" Koji asked worriedly

"Sniff…Well, I'm trying to tell you what happened…And you don't believe me!!!" Marissa cried (drama queen much)

_I'll believe her...for now _Koji thought suspicously

"Alright…" Koji said

"Also, I heard Zoe say that your bandana is lame…" Marissa sniffled

Koji was shocked"My bandana is NOT lame! Nobody insults the bandana!!!"

"Well…She did" Marissa grinned

"Gotta go…BYE" Koji said and hung up

Kouichi turned to his brother "What was that about?"

"Apparently Takuya kissed Marissa in front of Zoe to make her jealous" Koji said seriously

"No way!" Kouichi said amazed and began writing notes

"…AND ZOE INSULTED MY BANDANA!" Koji yelled angrily

"Dude…It's just a bandana"

"I can't believe you…You non bandana lover!" Koji cried

"I'm beginning to think _you're _on drugs now..." Kouichi mumbled

**MARISSA  
**"Wow! I can't believe my plan worked! Now Zoe hates Takuya, Takuya hates Kouichi, and Koji hates Zoe!" Marissa cackled in her room

"To think, all I had to do was spread a few white lies to these idiots! They are so gullible they will believe anything!" Marissa laughed

Marissa began to stare at herself in the mirror as she did her hair "Now, that little gang will be broken up! And when I get my A in Math, I'm gonna dump J.P and move back to New York! J.P is soo smart in math...Too bad he's an idiot when it comes to being used!Hahaha!"

_I pulled my end of the bargain and now my mommy and daddy will have to take me back to New York since I'm gonna get an A! _Marissa thought happily and began to clap for herself

**J.P (We haven't heard from J.P in a while!)**

J.P decided to go to Marissa's house and show her his new tape recorder. He rang the doorbell and Clarissa answered the door. She looked just like Marissa but a few years younger, and her brunette hair was in a ponytail.

"Hey J.P!" Clarissa chimed

"Hey Clarissa, is Marissa home?" J.P asked

"She's in her room, upstairs and down the hall to your left" Clarissa said and let J.P in

J.P walked to Marissa's room and her door was closed. He could hear something she was saying.

"Oh! I should record this and play it for my dear Marissa to show the high definition of this recorder!" J.P said to himself and played the tape recorder:

"Wow! I can't believe my plan worked! Now Zoe hates Takuya, Takuya hates Kouichi, and Koji hates Zoe!" Marissa cackled in her room

_What did Marissa do? _J.P thought

"To think, all I had to do was spread a few white lies to these idiots! They are so gullible they will believe anything!" Marissa laughed

_She's been lying to my friends? And turning them against each other??? _He thought angrily

Marissa sighed "Now, that little gang will be broken up! And when I get my A in Math, I'm gonna dump J.P and move back to New York! J.P is soo smart in math...Too bad he's an idiot when it comes to being used! Hahaha!"

_She was using me??? Oh this girl is going to get it tomorrow! _J.P fumed and ran out of Marissa's home…

**CHAPTER 9 IS DONE**

**A/N: One more chapter to go! Stay tuned! ALSO, MY GOAL IS TO GET 50 REVIEWS!!!! CAN YOU DO IT?**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments and Accusations

**PRETEND CHAPTER 10: NOT the final chapter**

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the story so far…And this chapter is a bit short haha**

CHAPTER 10

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Koji and Kouichi were already under the tree when Zoe ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" Zoe waved "My gosh it's soo warm! How could you wear a bandana in this weather Koji?" She laughed

"SO YOU ARE MAKING FUN OF THE BANDANA!!!" Koji said angrily "DON'T MESS WITH THE BANDANA!" he snapped  
"Koji what are you talking about? I never insult your bandana-"

"YES YOU DO! AND YOU JUST DID RIGHT NOW! YOU LYING, BANDANA INSULTING, BLONDIE!" Koji yelled at her

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING YOU BANDANA LOVING LOSER!" Zoe yelled back

"SO YOU DO THINK THAT BANDANAS ARE FOR LOSERS!!!" Koji accused

Zoe crossed her arms "NO, I THINK BANDANAS ARE FINE…IT'S THE NUT JOB WEARING THE BANDANA THAT I'M HAVING A HARD TIME WITH!!!!"

Kouichi grabbed Zoe's hand "Zoe, calm down…Koji is being a bit crazy today" He whispered in her ear

"Ohh...That explains so much!" Zoe glared at Koji

"Your just jealous I have a hot bandana and you don't" Koji shouted

Just then, Takuya was walking up to the gang…With a really angry expression on his face

"What were you saying to Zoe?" Takuya asked ticked off

Kouichi cringed and let go of Zoe's hand "uhh…Nothing Takuya!"  
"OH I HOPE YOU LIKE THE HOSPITAL, CAUSE YOUR GONNA BE THERE FOR A WHILE!" Takuya yelled

"What did Kouichi ever do to you?" Zoe glared at him

"Kouichi is a kiss up! Zoe, he's trying to get him to like you. LIKE, like you!" Takuya said

"Well, I'd rather be HIS girlfriend that YOURS" Zoe replied coldly

Takuya felt hurt "Why would you say that?"  
Zoe glared at him "Of course YOU would know why we couldn't be together Kanbara, YOU like Marissa"

"WHAT???" He said shocked

Zoe couldn't take it anymore...  
"I SAW YOU KISSING HER!" Zoe shouted as a tear ran down her cheek

"Zoe, listen I can explain what happened-"

"I don't want to listen!" Zoe shouted and ran off

_I knew I shouldn't have had feelings for him... _Zoe thought angrily and ran as fast as she could home...

**CHAPTER 10 IS DONE! This is just a lead in for the BIG FINALE that will be hopefully coming soon! So stay tuned and review, review, review!  
**

**~Ambiekinz =]**


	11. Chapter 11: No Need To Pretend Anymore

**THE FINAL CHAPTER **

**A/N: Hey thanks for your support everyone! And wow! More than 50 reviews! THANKS!**

**CHAPTER 11**

"ZOE!" Takuya called out, but she was too far to hear him

Takuya sighed then turned to Kouichi and glared at him "Look what you did!"

"Takuya, listen this has been a HUGE misunderstanding…" Kouichi tried to explain

Takuya grabbed Kouichi by the collar of his shirt "You better stay away from Zo-"

"YOU GUYS!" J.P yelled and ran towards them "WAIT!!!"  
Takuya let go off Kouichi "I'm not through with you" He hissed

J.P finally came to the guys "Marissa, she set you up!" he panted trying to catch his breath "Listen to this!" He pulled out his tape recorder and played what Marissa said:

"_Wow! I can't believe my plan worked! Now Zoe hates Takuya, Takuya hates Kouichi, and Koji hates Zoe! To think, all I had to do was spread a few white lies to these idiots! They are so gullible they will believe anything. Now, that little gang will be broken up! And when I get my A in Math, I'm gonna dump J.P and move back to New York! J.P is soo smart in math...Too bad he's an idiot when it comes to being used! Hahaha!"_

J.P turned off the recorder "See? All this time she's been toying with your emotions to break you guys apart!" He explained "Now you guys know the truth"

Takuya turned to Kouichi and grinned sheepishly "Soo…You never were trying to take Zoe…"

"Of course I wasn't" Kouichi smiled "I know how much Zoe means to you"

"Hehe…Thanks dude" Takuya grinned

Koji then shrugged "I guess I shouldn't have yelled at Zoe then…"

"Wait" J.P said "What did Marissa do to trick you guys?" He asked confused

Takuya, Kouichi and Koji explained what happened and how Marissa cleverly tricked them…

J.P nodded "Oh I see…" he said "But! What about Zoe? We haven't told her about what Marissa did!"

"Oh shoot!" Takuya realized "I better explain this all to Zoe! J.P can I borrow your tape recorder?" He asked

"Sure" J.P said and handed his recorder over

"Alright!" Takuya said and ran off to find Zoe

"Well, we better find Marissa then!" Kouichi suggested

"Found her" Koji sighed and pointed toward the girl running towards them

"Hey guys!" Marissa called out and ran towards them "How's my J.P-kinz" She hugged him

J.P shrugged her off "Listen Marissa, we know your little plan" he said

"W-what plan?"Marissa asked

"We know that you've been lying to us" Koji said "And frankly, we don't like it"

"J.P you think I've lied to you? I can't believe it!" Marissa said shocked

J.P glared at her "You didn't just lie to me, you lied to my _friends_"

"You can't prove anything!" Marissa scoffed

"Of course I know, I heard you explain how you lied and tricked all my friends against each other" J.P said

"B-but" Marissa said shakily

"Tape recorder" Kouichi smirked

Marissa glared at everyone "Fine! But, I still got my A! And I will never see you losers again!" She sneered

Koji smirked "Of course that A will drop, since we are gonna tell the principal what you did"

Kouichi grinned "And because of that you could possibly be suspended"  
J.P patted Marissa's shoulder "And you won't be able to go to New York"

"Whatever!" Marissa yelled and stomped away "LOSERS!" She called out

**BACK TO TAKUYA  
**Takuya was running all around the streets to find Zoe until he saw a girl with blonde hair crying on a bench in the park.

"Z-Zoe?" he said and ran up towards her

"Go away!" Zoe shrieked and covered her face with her hands

Takuya took out the tape recorder "I know you're mad at me…but listen to this"

"_Wow! I can't believe my plan worked! Now Zoe hates Takuya, Takuya hates Kouichi, and Koji hates Zoe! To think, all I had to do was spread a few white lies to these idiots! They are so gullible they will believe anything. Now, that little gang will be broken up! And when I get my A in Math, I'm gonna dump J.P and move back to New York! J.P is soo smart in math...Too bad he's an idiot when it comes to being used! Hahaha!"_

Takuya turned it off "See? Marissa tricked me into kissing her; I would never do anything to hurt you Zoe"

Zoe looked up at him "So, you never liked Marissa?" She asked

"How could I like Marissa when I already like you" He smiled

Zoe sniffled "Really?"

"Yeah" He smiled

Zoe stood up and hugged him "I really liked you too, and thinking you actually liked Marissa broke my heart…" she sighed

"At least J.P broke up with Marissa" He stared at her "And now we don't have to pretend anymore" He smiled…

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you liked the ending! And I also want to thank the people who reviewed:**

**dbzgtfan2004, Digimon hero II, Chuckis, blackandblood, TiRaMiSuLoVeR, Red Page, Julz, Not Kouichi- tcanimorph, momentai35, OoOo takumi oOoO, DeepWolf, don'tchaknowme4life, anime soso, and duckie lover 151 [If I spelled your penames wrong I'm super duper sorry!!!]**

**THANKS EVERYONE AND KEEP TUNED IN FOR MY NEW FANFIC COMING IN SUMMER 2009: CAMPING!***

***I already posted the first chapter as a little sneak preview, so read it and tell me what you think!!!**

**TAKUMI FOREVER!  
~Ambiekinz =]**


End file.
